1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a counter circuit and, more specifically, to a counter circuit which may be loaded with different count values for the purpose of tracking multiple contiguous events at different times and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Counters have been around for many years. Many systems such as emulators, logic analyzers, as well as other digital logic applications use counters as a means to measure the length of time or for counting a specific number of event occurrences. In many of these systems, multiple counts that are contiguous over time are often desired. Presently, for multiple contiguous count applications, most systems use individual counters for each contiguous count.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved counter circuit that would replace a plurality of individual counters. The improved counter circuit would be a loadable counter. The loadable counter would be able to be loaded with different count values for the purpose of tracking multiple contiguous events at different counts.